


the intruder

by yellowroses02



Series: the apartment block [gotham au] [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking and Entering, Canon Bisexual Character, Crime Fighting, Crushes, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Selina Kyle-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowroses02/pseuds/yellowroses02
Summary: When Selina comes back to her apartment block, she sees an intruder in the Fries' apartment.





	the intruder

Selina had always thought that walks at night were more peaceful. Between the moon high in the sky and the absence of people milling about, she felt more free.

She wasn't a naïve girl, she knew what lurked in the dark alleyways and street corners. Drunks, prostitutes, muggers, rapists and thieves littered the streets of Gotham City. She had first-hand come face to face with some of the vile creatures in the night but then again Selina was a fighter and extremely flexible, often managing to get out of the situations as quick as they started.

As she approached her apartment building, she waved up at Bruce Wayne, her best friend and neighbour who, like her, was a night owl. He was sat on the fire escape with a steaming cup of most likely coffee balanced precariously on the windowsill. Even from the pavement, Selina could see his phone light up and his face along with it.

"How's it going, loverboy? Finally made a move?" Selina gave him a smug smile as he began stuttering and turning as red as a tomato. 

"N-no, I don't know what you're talking about," he spluttered out. Selina rolled her eyes, amused at his reaction before movement on the first floor caught her eye. 

Odd, Victor and a heavily pregnant Nora had gone to dinner, followed by the theatre, less than an hour ago. Selina had encountered them in the hallway as she left for her nightly walk. 

Cautiously she made her way to the window and made out a figure rummaging through drawers and cupboards. 

"Hey Bruce, can you call Victor and Nora and tell them that they have an intruder," Selina asked, not bothering to hear his reply before slowly opening the window and slipping in, as graceful as a cat. Selina ducked down close to the floor to avoid the light from the streetlamp outside and quietly crawled to behind the figure. Her breaths were even and quiet, not wanting to alert them to her presence.

'This better not be you, Valeska, 'cause this is a new level of low. Stealing from an expecting couple,' she thought, scanning the room for any potential weapons. Her green eyes landed on a frying pan left on the countertop which she quickly snatched up. She rose to her feet, briefly wondering if the intruder was armed.

"Don't you think stealing from an expecting couple is a little low, morally speaking?" The intruder straightened up in alarm and turned around instantly getting a frying pan to the face, their nose breaking in a sickening crunch. The intruder's hand flew to their nose, feeling the sticky blood flowing steadily.

"Bitch!" The man's voice roared as he launched himself at the blurry figure of Selina. With just a little sidestep, she dodged his attack and he ran into the wall. His hand went to the picture frames on the radiator cover and he knocked it onto the floor, shattering the glass. As he reached for a sharp shard to slash his opponent with, a boot covered foot swung at his face. 

"No mask? What an amateur," Selina sneered at him before bringing the frying pan down on his head again, rendering him unconscious. With a sigh she turned the light on and began looking for sonething to tie his hands together with. After making sure he wasn't going anywhere, Selina strode down the hall and began knocking loudly on the door of apartment five. After a minute of non-stop knocking, the door swung open revealing Jim Gordon in his boxers and an annoyed expression. Selina quickly scanned the room noting two glasses of wine on the counter and clothes strewn across the floor, making it very obvious that Selina had interrupted something.

"Sorry to interrupt but could your horny ass put some clothes on 'cause there is a now unconscious intruder in the Fries apartment that you should probably arrest," Selina smiled angelicly. Jim pinched the bridge of his nose and gave in.

"Selina, give me a minute please. Val, I am so sorry but you know, police stuff." The door closed and Selina trudged off back to the thief. Jim and Valerie, she didn't see that coming. 

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and came face to face with Bruce in his stripy pajama bottoms and a hoodie and a concerned looking Bridgit. 

"Lina, honey, what did you do to ugly over there?" Bridgit gestured to the bloody man and Selina winced at the slight mess they had made in the fight. There was glass on the floor and blood on the cream walls. 

"Frying pan," she muttered. Bridgit smiled proudly at her and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her forehead. Jim exited his apartment, looking scruffy with his shirt untucked and the buttons done wrong.

"Great job kid. I'll have to take him to the hospital first but still good work," Jim gave her a small smile before cuffing the stirring intruder and disappearing again.

"Victor and Nora should be here any minute now," Bruce declared. Selina nodded in reply and turned to him with a wicked grin.

"How's it going with -" she started before Bruce glared at her to shut up, his ears a bright red . 

"Bruce, don't try to deny your massive crush. You practically have puppy eyes whenever you run into him," Bridgit laughed. Needless to say that teasing Bruce about his love life was a hobby of Bridgit and Selina. 

"Drop it," Bruce murmured embarrassedly. Luckily he was saved by the Fries' car pulling up. Victor leapt out the car and helped Nora get out, much to her annoyance. At eight months pregnant, she hated that everyone kept trying to help her constantly, stifling any form of independence. 

"Victor, I'm pregnant not crippled. I can get out of the car easy peasy," Nora crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"You needed help earlier," Victor muttered. The couple made their way into the lobby and greeted the trio. 

"Jim took the intruder away. I am sorry about the mess though and kinda also breaking into your apartme - " Selina rambled, being cut off when she was pulled into a tight hug by Victor and Nora, who's large belly got in the way. 

"Selina, thank you so much," Victor smiled, petting her curls. Truth be told, Victor had always seen Selina as a daughter figure and Selina saw him as the father she never had. 

"This little one also says thank you, judging by the kicks," Nora gestured to her stomach and the movement within. Selina grinned and placed her hand on the older woman's stomach. Nora and Victor had previously discussed that Selina would most likely be like a big sister to the baby, but didn't want to name her godmother as that may have been a bit of a burden for the nineteen year old.

"Anytime little one."


End file.
